Lost
by Aliceroxs123
Summary: Stefan and Damon get haunted every year on 11/7 which is the annversary of their sisters Death Stefan can't help rembering it and Damon can't help seeing her dead body agian and Agian but is she really dead read the story to find out.
1. Stefan And Damon

_**Disclaimer-I don't own Vampire Diaries but I do own this Fan Fiction**_

_**Give me a break This is only my second Fan fiction**_

_**________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Stefan POV**_

_**Today's the Anniversary of my Little sister Death. Damon and i both wish we never need. 170 Years ago Today A day before me and Damon were turned we lost are little Sister Lucy. if she was turned with us maybe me and Damon would be getting along. I can still Remember that day it was 7 pm Damon and I Got into a big fight and Lucy pulled me and Damon apart she said " Damon I am going out to get some food watch over Stefan and if I come home and I see Stefan with any broken or bloody anything you are in big Trouble." Damon hated it but he always listened to Lucy no matter what. It was now 10 Damon and I got worried Lucy knowing us was never out this late. so Damon and I split up since just like Lucy we knew this forest like the back of are hands. I didn't get far when I notice a Basket filled with fruits I called for Damon he came to see what was up he said I should head back inside and he would come and get me when he found her. I said " No Damon She's my sister to You can't tell me what to do." Damon didn't say a word he just kept moving on screaming " Lucy Were are you.." That's when we found a piece of her clothing we new Lucy she could walk threw this forest caring two buckets of water and never tear a piece of her cloths. that's when Damon became the most vulnerable because he saw her before I did mutilated on the ground blood dry we didn't know then that it was a Vampire. We didn't wait for a big fancy burly we grabbed are parents and we put her in the family crept. And that's the end of that I wonder what Damon doing it can't be any good.**_

_**Damon POV**_

_**It's Been 170 years since it happen and yet her dead body keeps popping in my head every year on 11/7. the only way to get ride of it is to kill and in Honer of Lucy I kill on top of her grave. The woman who was walking the grave yard said "Sir what are you doing here." I look her straight in her eyes and said " You Will take me to the Salvatore crept." she said in a daze look " Right this way." she took me down 5 stairs when she stop I dusted of the heads and Found Lucy's the woman ask " Mr. why do you need to see this crept." I responded " I'm visiting my sister." the girl said in a sarcastic voice " No one has been buried in this place for 170 years." I look at her in my vampire face and said " I know." I pounce her and drained half of her blood and let the rest spread out of Lucy's Grave and left with the image no longer haunting me.**_


	2. Lucy And Elena

**Hi I really hope you enjoy this next chapter. Real Quick here's the setting this is Right after Damon Left Lucy's Grave when you hear Drip it signifying the blood dripping threw the cracks of Lucy Coffin **

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Lucy POV**

**Drip Drip Ugh "Were am I why is it so Dark." Thud " Ouch." hmmm I lift my leg and in one simple crash the lid of what ever I was in hit the sealing. "that was Weird." I thought. As I look around I recognized this place it was the Salvatore Family Crept. What on earth am I doing here. that's when I smelled that sweet smell I look up and ruby red drops were falling from the ceiling man it smelled like Mom homemade cherry pie. I held out my hands and let it drop in my hands till I recognized that smell from that faint scent of Human Blood. I Quickly ran out of that Crept and I thought I will go see Damon and Stefan I hope Damon listened to what I told him. I expected to take at least ten minutes for me to get their but in a flash of 1 min I was their I felt so alive. The door wouldn't budge I put my hand on it and did a Slight push the door open like magic. The scent of the house was different not the fresh scent of freshly cut wood or the remaining scent of moms Pies but Stefan's and Damon's scent were still their and fresh to. I went up stairs to my old room it was different I went looking threw it their were all these weird looking cloths then I hared a noise down stair by the door I ran down stairs and took a seat were they couldn't see me. But the smell that came bursting threw the door Was Not Damon's or Stefan's but who every it was it did smell a little like Stefan. I turned around when he turned on the light's he screamed for a second but then he froze looking at me like he saw a ghost. He said " Aunt Lucy?" I look at him so weird he called me Aunt Lucy maybe I was gone longer then I thought I said "Sir what are you doing in my Family's house and I don't have any nephews." Zeke forgo she was dead for 170 years she problem has no idea what year let alone who I am or what she is. " My Name Is Zeke Salvatore and you are a…" I Cut him off mid sentence and said " Are you a Cousin and what are you wearing." Zeke said "No I am you Nephew and you're a Vampire." I had no choice but to laugh " I'm a what." then it all came to me the Family Crept the Blood that smelled so delicious I froze mid laugh " Maybe I am but what about my Brother's Damon and Stefan." Zeke look at my outfit and said "Stefan at school and I have no idea were Damon is but first come with me were getting you into updated Cloths he went up stairs and gave me some of Stefan's cloths to put on. Then the took me into this weird looking metal thing that moves he told me it was called a Car in 2009 he took me to this girl store and let me pick and thing I wanted out the cloths look so weird but he told me I needed to blend in I saw a bunch of cloths that said stuff like "Here Comes Trouble I'm not kidding." I grabbed that one and another shirt that was just a plain red tank top. And a Blue top that had a cross on it and a bunch of other tops but those were my 3 favorites. Then I grabbed pants that had flowers on the one pair of pants had fire on them and another was just plain pants then I grabbed me a pair of NSS Skater shoes or that's what Zeke Called them he had to tell what they were all called and everything.**

**When we were done he let me change then he took me to this Big Building Called Mystic Falls High he registered me and told me to look into the guy behind the front desk eyes and say " I am Sure it all their please check again." And the guy look and event though their was a blank screen on the computer ohh I should Mention That me all the updated slang an how to use all the modern day stuff I guess vampires are quick learns after I got my Schedule he told me to Go find Stefan. I nodded and waved good bye s I walk threw the halls I saw everyone staring at me. I went out into the court yard and sat on a table all alone then I saw Stefan with some girl I heard everything they were saying then in a flash Stefan saw me and walk over to were I was and he said " Elena I want you to meet my sister Lucy." I nodded and said " Hi Elena." Stefan kept looking at me like he's seen a Ghost. Elena said " Hi Lucy." Stefan then explained to Elena " When my parents died she got adopted before my uncle could get to the court house to plead for me and her and Damon and that he hasn't seen me in awhile and then added that his Uncle just got the forms singed and everything." then I Didn't recognized the next three smells that came my way at all…..**

**Elena POV **

**Right now I can't Believe Stefan First he doesn't tell me he has a Brother now he Just mentions he has a sister.I love a mystery and this is still so interesting finally I can figure out a lot more about the Salvatore's,**

**Sorry I know that was a short little Elena POV but more are to come don't worry just give me some reviews and even better chapters will be coming **


	3. Lucy and Damon

Hi It's Me I hope you like this chapter I worked real hard on it

________________________________________________________________________

Lucy POV

In a second notice 3 boys surrounded me all yelling or asking something. they all smelled so good Stefan notice something going on with my face and pulled me behind him he said " Leave my Sister Alone." the boys back away so fast. I looked at Stefan and Said " Thanks Brother." The bell rang and I had no idea what it meant Elena ask "What's your first period." I remembered what my nephew said look at the schedule if ask that so I pulled my schedule and said "Reading then science then world geography then math." Stefan said "You share some class with Elena, and I." I smiled and said " cool I should go by." The rest of the day was boring. On my way home I ask Stefan "Bro where's Damon." Stefan stiffened Elena Probably didn't notice it. Stefan was hesitant but said " I don't know he just pops in from time to time unannounced ." we walked all the way to Elena house Stefan and Elena walk in but when I tried it was like an invisible force felid was blocking me Stefan turned to Elena and said "Aren't you going to invite Lucy in we were raised not to enter a house uninvited." Elena nodded " Come in Lucy." this time I made it threw the door I will have to ask Stefan about it Later. I was in the same grade as Stefan though I was a year Younger then him we had what Stefan called a homework group. Elena was so helpful since I have been a sleep for the past 170 years though I caught on real fast soon after her explanation I got everything so well. Elena brought out some pizza rolls they were different but I ate them I didn't want to hurt her feeling's.

Damon POV

Setting (out side the Salvatore Family Crept )

Creak more blood then I remember Damon thought his eyes changing to his vampire face form the smell of blood as I continued down the stairs Lucy coffin had been opened he look in side nothing was in their that's when he saw the trail of bloody foot prints I followed them but the bloody foot prints stop right at the steps but I would recognize that smell anywhere Lucy is back and she is a Vampire but were would she Go.

________________________________________________________________________

Hi I hope you like it so far now Damon knows she's awake what could happen next if you write a Review I will write the next Chapter


End file.
